


People Fall In Love In Mysterious Ways

by TheYellowPillow



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 13:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3489998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYellowPillow/pseuds/TheYellowPillow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on what happened after Episode 36. Pure fluff. Hope you enjoy :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	People Fall In Love In Mysterious Ways

“So… did that really just happen?” Laura wondered out loud, staring up at the ceiling of their dorm room. Things were so weirdly _quiet_ ever since the battle. No one had burst in shouting about some Alchemy Club stunt gone wrong or supernatural attack for days. With one exception, of course - the discovery of Carmilla at the bottom of the pit, which had been that very day.

“For the eight millionth time, Cupcake, _yes_. You are not dreaming. I really did get dragged out from the giant pit by that Jolly Ginger Giant ex-girlfriend of yours, and you really did throw yourself at me lips-first.” Carmilla paused, taking in Laura’s comically expressive frown. “Not that I mind. At all.”

Laura laughed, shaking her head at herself. “Okay. Okay. And, hey, she’s not my ex-girlfriend.”

“I’d hope not, because we’re only a few months into the school year, and a recent breakup and a jealous werewolf are not things I’d like to be dealing with right now,” Carmilla replied, smirking like it was her life’s purpose. Laura took a moment to reflect on how much she wished she wasn’t, like, _insanely_ attracted to that smirk, because Carmilla wasn’t even that nice of a person, really, she was just plain rude, and she drove Laura’s new friends away, and she ate all of her cookies and would _not_ stop stealing her yellow pillow. And she was beautiful. Amazingly beautiful, like no other girl Laura had ever laid eyes on. And brilliant - 334 years of brilliant, with a head filled with the great ideas of Aristotle and Camus - and sexy, especially in those god-forsaken leather pants. And brave enough to risk her own life for Laura’s sake. And the best kisser in the whole world - that was a new one to add to the list, Laura thought, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

“Creampuff? You alright there? You kinda spaced out for a sec.”

Laura’s head snapped up to look at Carmilla across the room, and bit her lip nervously. “Yeah, yeah. I’m fine. Just… thinking.”

Carmilla raised one eyebrow and Laura got up, walked over to Carmilla’s bed, and sat down next to her. She was splayed out like usual, reading some foreign book, and wearing her combat boots, despite how many times Laura had told her not to wear shoes in bed. (Every time, she just scoffed at Laura. But lately Carmilla had started to smile slightly under the frustrated growl - not much, or for long, but just enough for Laura to notice and grin back.)

The vampire sat up in bed and sighed. “What exactly were you thinking about, cutie?”

“Oh, you know. Stuff. Things. You,” Laura admitted, her eyes flicking up to meet Carm’s. It had been only an hour since they kissed, and she had spent that hour slowly realizing that maybe Carmilla didn’t feel the same way she did - maybe she just wanted to kiss her in the moment, and she didn’t even care about Laura. Maybe it was just a passion thing. Maybe she was still in love with Ell. Fuck. Laura closed her eyes, wincing at the thought. _Just ask her, Hollis. Just say it._

“Carm,” Laura started, scratching at her neck anxiously. “Well… I just, you know, I just wanted to… tell you that… I was just wondering if you really…”

“Spit it out, sweetheart."

Laura exhaled, looking at the ground now. “I really like you.”

“I really like you, too,” Carmilla said, her voice certain but quizzical. “I thought that was made clear when I retrieved the Blade of Hastur for you. And rushed into battle against my mother for you. And sacrificed myself into that Lophiiformes thing for you. And, you know, _kissed you_ barely an hour ago.” Both of her eyebrows were raised now, and she was still smirking, which made Laura blush.

“Well, yeah but… you didn’t do all that for _me_ ,” Laura mumbled sheepishly.

The brunette flopped back on the bed, groaning. The shorter girl frowned. “Why do I even bother with you,” Carmilla muttered under her breath. Then she sighed and stood up suddenly, throwing Laura off guard. Her boots thudded softly as they touched the floor. Laura looked up at her, and Carmilla extended a hand, indicating that she wanted her to stand up too. She pulled Laura up gently, and they paused for a second, taking in each other’s faces. They both softened, and Laura relaxed into Carmilla. They were still holding hands. Without saying anything, Carmilla reached over Laura’s desk and hit the play button on her keyboard, queuing up an Ed Sheeran song that they’d both become obsessed with. (Laura first - and her persistent playing of it had forced Carmilla to start liking it, too. Not that she would admit that to anyone.)

Laura tilted her head, obviously quite confused. Carmilla just chuckled and pulled Laura closer. “Come on, Cupcake. May I have this dance?”

The shorter girl started to grin, and nodded. “Please.”

They started dancing - the waltz, of course - and fell into a perfect rhythm. Forward, right, back, left. They swirled in time to the music until the song ended, and Carmilla spun Laura around, making her giggle. They were almost breathless when they stopped, Laura’s eyes shining and Carmilla, for the first time in a while, feeling nervous.

“I, uh - I do really like you, Laura. Seriously. Since the day I first met you. Not - not that you need to go telling that to the Dimwit Squad right this second.” Carmilla glanced at the ground, then back up at Laura.

“Really?”

“Really.”

Carmilla reached for her face, at the exact moment Laura’s grabbed the vampire’s waist, and they kissed like that, bodies pressed together, trying their best to stop the grins that poured onto their lips. When they finally pulled apart, neither one of them was worrying anymore. They _couldn’t_ , not in this beautiful moment. They’d defeated the Dean. They’d brought back the girls. They had each other. (And Laura had passed her lit midterm.) The weird world of Silas University would never be perfect - and they liked it that way - but in that moment after the kiss, it felt as if it was. And that was all they needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment, I'd really love some feedback!


End file.
